wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Megrim
This character and code belongs to InterGalacticFly!! For the Character trait OC contest. Do NOT TOUCH THEM PLS! Thank you. Hello World!! I am super depressed!! Appearance Megrim's coloration mainly consists of dark blues and dark gray-greens. His main scales are a dark almost black green slushie color. His spines are a dark blue shade. His upper layer of scales are a darker version of the main scale's color. His underbelly is a gray, while his ears are a lighter warm gray. Megrim's horns are peculiar due to the fact that they are short, blunt and are an extremely pale ice blue color. His eyes are a hazy blue. Shining right besides them are silver tear drops marking that his birth was underneath a full moon. His wings are tiny and the webbing in between contains the same color as his eyes. His body type is very average in terms of weight and size, but he does have some peculiar back legs. His back legs take more after an IceWing's structure, rather than a NightWing, though it is very hard to notice at first. He wears only his glasses and his diplomatic bracelet that protects him from the frigid air of the IceWing Kingdom. He is usually tired looking and tends to have a neutral look on his face at all times. Personality Megrim is the kind of dragon that doesn't have to many friends. This isn't because he doesn't want friends, it's just that he can be very brutally honest to others (which tends to drive Dragons off). Though to be fair, Megrim's quite honest to himself as well. He see's himself as a kill-joy, maybe even a control freak... He can't help but find himself judging others as well. But... What would you expect? He lives alone in an old house, centered near the middle of the IceWing Kingdom. On a cold and quite street, almost always alone. All he can do is read the thoughts of others and arrange and organize through the way that they act and feel and are. Megrim will often stare out into the street... He finds no escape from his lonely and mostly boring reality. No comfort from the fantasies in the books that had once enthralled him in what seemed to be ages ago. No feeling to the mediocre at best parties that he and his 'colleagues' would have every Friday gathering. No meaning in the thoughts of the pompous banquets that awaited him at the end of his meetings...No, nothing at all. Megrim's over analytical and candid nature isn't exactly strange for the likes of a NightWing... What is interesting is what lay beneath it. What most see as blunt rudeness was once a soft kind of honesty. Very timid and subtle gestures of recommendation slowly grew into something quite a whole lot more venomous in the following years though... Maybe an affect of his parents influence or just a side trait of being only three generations after an IceWing. Born with a cold heart perhaps? Once, when he was a lot younger he used to be in love with the intricate structures of gems and minerals. Megrim would often find his curiosity reflected in the sides of the very pretty jewels. He had been devoid of doubt or self-loathing then. Always being honest and truthful to his friends and the dragons that he loved. But now... Externally he seems a very Lackluster dragon with a bitter mind at the ready to shoot a judgmental word at any dragon when he feels like it. He can read most minds and sees through most dragons. His un-sensitive reaction to distress and sadness makes him seem very cold. Although, as a rare few would see it, he is to distressed himself to really care about any other dragon's problems and worries... He can't help thinking about his flaws. Repeating them over and over to himself. To lazy or stubborn to try and fix them. History Megrim was born to a distant IceWing hybrid and a full-blooded NightWing. From the moment he was born he could see into the minds of other dragons, including his parents. Relationships Most dragons don't like him so... Glasses -The most conflicting feelings he has are for his glasses... Trivia *Hates Being a mind-reader *Is my younger sisters spirit animal *He accidentally broke his glasses once... Those were dark days *He has a strange undying love for rocks and gems *Rock hound *Sad because he lives in a place that is always covered in ice and snow *Forced into his job by parents Gallery Art-o Megrim you blunt jerk.png|Megrim just being the blunt jerk that he is sometimes... MegrimAesthetic.png|It's a coolio aesthetic by Morpho!!! TY!! Megrim!.png|It's just a really cool art-o by GalaxiclDestiny!! TY! Megrim's_aesthetic.jpg|I made this one using collage maker. UwU 568FBC9F-3987-46A8-B8D3-D90B65C31C7C.png|A requested Humanized version of Megrim By the awesome FearStriker! TY! FR MEGRIM.png|FR Megrim By Sbyman!! TY!! Megrim.png|By Nightgazer the NightWing!! TY! Megrim as a human.jpeg|Human Megrim by Element! TY!! Can I get a Witness.png|By Verg! TY!! Category:NightWings Category:Males Category:IceWings Category:Hybrids Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (InterGalacticFly)